User blog:SmokythePolicePup/Upset. and MEGA Depressed
Hi This is RockytheEco-pup. I'm writing this because I know you all hate me for banning Grievous. I know you all wish I'd give in and unblock them. I was standing up for what I believe in. I believe in equal rights. i want homosexual users on the wiki to not be afraid to be themselves. It kills me inside to see this and you want to know why? I'm bisexual and am in a homosexual relationship. I never said anything before because of how religious some users on here are. I thought if i said anything people would stop reading my stories and basically treat me as an outcast. It kills me when people are not treated equally. And when I make the right decision, I get nothing but backlash. Grievous's comments on Alicorn's page deeply offended me and it offends others like me. We deserve to be treated like everyone else. I feel a lot of users turned against me for my desicion but most of you dont know what i go through each day. I was planning on talking to Grievous tomorrow to work things out but then he and M+S went on a rant on the main wiki pestering Morgan who is one of my closest friends. If you have sometihng to say to me, say it on MY wall not hers. It also hurt me to know none of the mods were behind me. I'm a good admin and I dont let people push me around. I got out of work early tonight excited to have more time on the wiki cause everyday, i look forward to coming on here and talking to people who dont judge me and who have a common interest as me. But to look at my email and see all the hate im getting. it hurts. It hurts me deeply. I thought you guys were my friends. Grievous, if you're reading this, it was very hurtful what you said. Everyone has a right to love who they want to love. Im a Catholic myself and i love God and Jesus and when i go to Church, i enjoy listening to the readings and when i was little, I brought down the body and blood of Christ every Sunday. Times have changed guys. People today aren't as judgemental as they were 50 years ago. I feel you were judging me. You may say you dont hate gays but I know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have said anything. Even when I've blocked Flame and Clock, they havent complained as much as you guys. I just wish for once that people would side with me. You may have your opinion but dont tell me mine is wrong. To let you know. In the past hour, ive thought of killing myself seeing how no one seems to like me anymore. PAW Patrol was my escape from the hell I live in. Constant fights at home. Pressure to be a straight-A college student. An annoying brother who loves to get me in trouble. All that goes away when i hear that theme song and see those pups. People in my family call me an embarrassment for liking the show but It makes me happy for once. Its an escape for me. But to see all the fighting in chat and all the disagreements over every stupid thing. It upsets me. I was less depressed before i joined the wiki. Since Ive joined, ive attempted suicide twice. This is the reason Grievous was blocked. This is why he wasnt given a warning. People like me need to feel safe on a place like this. The guy im dating/engaged to is a user on here but I won't reveal his name until he gives me the ok. I know that no one will actually read this whole thing or even care due to hating me so much. But just so you know, this will not affect me or the stories I write. If you dont like what I've said, dont bother commenting... RockytheEco-pup out '''Update: '''My boyfriend is TylerLovesJen if you didnt see the comments below Category:Blog posts